


Advent Adventures

by ibelieveinturtles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge, Christmas, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, advent ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: A Series of ficlets for December 2019. More notes/tags etc. will be added as needed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a two part prompt series/call as per this post here https://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/post/189423367819/so-somewhere-in-the-middle-right-at-the-start
> 
> details in the first chapter, ficlets to follow :-)

Part 1:

  
So, somewhere in the middle (right at the start) of NaNoWriMo I hit 400 followers.  
I know you’re all here for different things but to celebrate I’m going to:

1\. ask for your help with my Ladies of Marvel Bingo card, and  
2\. Take pairings for this list of Christmas prompts (You can put more than 1 in your ask!)

I’ve got 16 prompts on the Bingo card (4 of which I’ve already filled or are in the process of filling) but for the rest… well, I’m going to list them here and ask you lot to send me extra ideas, prompts, pairings, other suggestions. (Here’s a list of fluffy/cracky prompts and angsty prompts if you need ideas.)  
I don’t guarantee I’ll use them but if I do, I’ll tag you when I post the bingo fills and (if I know your AO3 username) I’ll gift it to you on AO3.

_I'll strikeout the prompts as I get asks/comments/messages for them_

Here are the prompts I haven’t started/used yet:

1 Accidental Kiss  
2 ~~AU: Guardian Angel/Human~~  
3 Enemies to Friends to Lovers  
4 GRL PWR (Free choice) (I’ve got several wips already I could use for this one but I’m leaving it in the list anyway.)  
5 “Go back to sleep”  
6 AU: Lab Partners  
7 Genre: Adventure  
8 “I’m sorry but I don’t love you anymore”  
9 Meet Cute  
10 Snoring  
11 “Why is there a monkey on my bed?”  
12 This picture (just look at the post on tumblr for this atm, I'm too tired and lazy to link everything properly rn)

* * *

Part 2:

  
yesterday I came across [this post](https://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/post/189407464229/2019-advent-ficlet-challenge) and in typical ‘who cares about those other 15 million wip’s’ fashion, thought that looks like fun.

I’m not expecting to do all of them, but feel free to send me an ask with a pairing and a number (or more than one), and I’ll see if they spark joy or not

1\. Snowflake  
2\. Wish  
3\. The more the merrier  
4\. Lights  
5\. Wind  
6\. Angel  
7\. Ashes and soot  
8\. Warm bath  
9\. Festive  
10\. Once a year  
11\. Chimney  
12\. Bah humbug  
13\. Family  
14\. Not a creature was stirring  
15\. Midnight  
16\. Baby please come home  
17\. Wonder  
18\. Exhausted  
19\. Escape  
20\. Christmas present  
21\. Winter  
22\. Miracle   
23\. Sentiment  
24\. And to all a good night


	2. Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowflake

* * *

“You do it like this,” Darcy said, and tilted her head back, her eyes falling shut as she stuck her tongue out to try and catch a snowflake. She spread her arms wide - like a scarecrow - and turned in a circle, an unabashed, joyous “Wheeeee” escaping her lips. They’d always done this for the first snowfall of the year - her, her mother, and her sister - and now she was passing the tradition on.

“This way?” her daughter said, copying Darcy’s actions. “Am I doing it right?”

Darcy whirled to a stop and watched the little girl spinning like a top.

“You’re doing it perfectly,” she said, and stuck her arms back out and resumed her own leisurely spinning. 

* * *


End file.
